


No Car Chases, Coffee Runs, Or Sunset Jobs

by InkSplodge



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Heist, Music, Original Character Death(s), Song Lyrics, Wordplay, sleeping, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: In a split second decision, Baby changed his mind in the diner and his secret message asked Deborah to meet him at 7pm instead of 2am.Now this was to be his last heist, to fix all this, and then he was done. No car chases, coffee runs, or sunset jobs after today.





	No Car Chases, Coffee Runs, Or Sunset Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially this is a fic where Baby asks to meet Deborah in the evening and not 2am in the morning AKA the film would not have played out the same. Just something small I kind of ran with, along with songs for each section.

_“A heart that’s full up like a landfill, a job that slowly kills you, bruises that won’t heal.”_

Baby rolled onto his side in the makeshift bed. Small strips of light were spilling from the room next door where Bats, Buddy and Darling were sleeping. Or trying to sleep. Since childhood, Baby always preferred sleeping in darkened rooms, so had taken to a side room to sleep. Turning over again, Baby brought the music source to his face. The screen from the blue iPod read out the song.

**No Surprises. Radiohead. OK Computer.**

Eyes than wondered to the album’s cover; the blue and white hue, the street visible with the illusion of movement although just an image. All he wanted to do was be on the road, with Deborah.

Glancing to the top of the screen, Baby took in the time displayed in the corner. 2am.

In the diner, Baby had changed his mind from meeting Deborah at 2am to 7pm. He didn’t want to do the heist but knew there was no other choice. This way, at least, if anything happened she wouldn’t be hurt. This way he could see Joe again. This way it meant Doc or Bats or Buddy and Darling wouldn’t be after him.

It was better for everyone.

Just not him.

***

Intermission. Interlude. Interval.

Baby sat waiting, an almost forgotten Blur song playing from the speakers. Now his fingers itched to play the song back to the beginning; Bats hadn’t opened the door, or closed it to the tune.

Head down, Baby counted the beats, counted the seconds. Fingers began playing the piano against the steering wheel. His head was reeling like the song.

Looking up, Baby scanned the area around him.

No one was around.

No one to get hurt.

The alarm of the post office blared behind him, and in the rearview mirror he watched as his three teammates ran towards him.

All opened their doors to the beat of the song, except Buddy. He struggled to get in with the bag he was carrying, the door still open with them all inside the car. However, Baby already pressed his foot on the accelerator to the song. His side mirror showed Buddy’s door fling wide open as the car moved forward, racing down the street. Buddy shouted his name, but managed to grab the door handle, shutting it to the piano being smashed at the end of the song.

Baby drove to the new song without looking at what it was – knowing by the first few chords it was Hocus Pocus.

Focus.

***

Doc had a smile for all of them when they entered the room, after the successful heist and Baby’s successful drive from the heist. It seemed all of them were smiling except Baby.

With it all finished he didn’t care. Baby just wanted out. Always wanted out.

However, this time it was different, it wasn’t repaying Doc anymore. This felt worse.

Waiting at the end of the table opposite Doc, Baby waited for the other to open the bags and then usher him away for coffee.

iPod in hand, Baby set it shuffle and stared at the screen popping up with the chosen song. The iconic Bat Out Of Hell II: Back Into Hell album cover reached his senses first, and then the song: I’d Do Anything For Love (But I Won’t Do That).

Setting the player into his pocket, Baby opened the door to the street and started the short walk. Thoughts settled onto Deborah as the song played; this was for her, to keep others from hurting her. Baby forced himself to breath, the idea that Bats would have killed her if he hadn’t had acted yesterday.

Bats.

_"And maybe I’m lonely, that’s all I’m qualified to be. There’s just one and only, one and only promise I can keep.”_

Knowing he would see Deborah in a few hours allowed his mind to settle, trying to hold onto the idea as he slowly walked to the beat. She was safe, Bats couldn’t get to her, she didn’t die in the diner.  
Stepping into the coffee shop, the barista held up their hands to Baby. They explained the coffee machine was currently broke, so he could either wait or go to the café two blocks away. Baby took a seat in the corner of the room.

_“Will you help me get right out of this Godforsaken town?”_

Listening to Lorraine Crosby sing her counterparts, Baby fixated his eyes on the individuals fixing the machine, watching them work off beat. Thoughts once again moved to Deborah, and Baby turned up the song to try and forget. The lyrics did’t help.

***

Four hot coffees were in his hand, with Baby written on all the lids. Baby checked the time. An hour late.

Once walking into the room, Baby placed on his dark shaded sunglasses. The first thing he noticed was that Bats wasn’t there, the second thing he noticed was the knocked over chair where he would have been sitting, the third thing was the blood on the floor.

However, his vision was then flooded with Darling who had a wide smile and wide arms for him.

“Baby!”

Darling put her arms around him into a hug, almost hanging from his neck as she turned to smile at Buddy.

By the table, Buddy and Doc only had short smiles for him.

Before strolling back to the table, Darling took the first coffee from the holder. Like clockwork, Baby placed a coffee down for Buddy, and one next to Doc who shot him a look. Baby wasn’t quite sure what the look was, and seemed to hold a mixture of emotions that otherwise opposed his calculating demeanour. Whilst walking past, however, Baby noticed how Doc was not counting with his left arm and his right instead, and there were only four piles of money. Making the walk around the table, Baby left the last coffee in front of the knocked over chair.

He took a seat in his regular place. Staring at the main table, Baby watched as Darling was smiling and joyful, going from dancing to sitting in Buddy’s lap. As he watched, Baby noticed how Buddy’s expression changed from him to Darling – smiling at Darling, before looking towards him as though wanting to speak urgently. Then Baby watched as Doc almost constantly stared at him, even when picking up bundles of money.

As the profits were finally counted and being placed into their respective bags, the song ended and transitioned into Bohemian Rhapsody.

Watching the group from his spot, Darling took one bag for her and Buddy, twirling in time to the beginning verse. Baby noticed how Buddy had picked up his bag for him, and that Doc had his own bag in his right hand.

Then the three started walking towards where Baby sat. Standing up, Buddy handed him the duffle bag before giving a lopsided smile, “What are you listening to, Baby?”

“Queen.”

Pointing at him with a knowing smile, Buddy replied, “Brighton Rock?”

Baby was almost emotionless as he spoke. “Bohemian Rhapsody.”

“Good choice,” Buddy responded with a more genuine smile.

Next to him, Darling gave a wink to Baby as the four set to the elevator. All were silent, the only other sound being Monica blowing her bubblegum as her hands drummed against Buddy’s arm. Waiting for the elevator, Baby tapped his fingers against his legs to the drums in the song.

Then the lift arrived. Baby stepped in first as the others filtered in. Darling had a wide smile when she gave to Buddy and then Baby.

Watching the elevator close to _“Magnifico_ ”, Baby knew his earphones were loud enough for everyone to hear, loud enough to drown out his own thoughts.

_“I’m just a poor boy, nobody loves me. He’s just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity.”_

Baby’s fingers played the chords inside his jacket pocket.

_“Easy come, easy go, will you let me go? Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. Let him go!”_

On cue, the elevator door opened for Buddy and Darling to exit on the 2nd floor. With not as much as a wink from Darling and a small nod from Buddy, the two left with their share. As the elevator closed, it’s last image showed Darling and Buddy kissing passionately in the middle of the carpark.

Once the elevator took them to the third floor, Doc and Baby left as the music turned to the infamous headbanging section from Wayne’s World, with that image being stuck in Baby’s head as they walked to Doc’s car.

With difficulty, Doc managed to open the car boot, pain visible on his face as he placed the duffle bag inside. Automatically Baby placed his bag inside too. Doc actually gave a laugh, which Baby just about heard with the break in the song. Grabbing the bag, Doc handed it back to Baby.

The hand kept outstretched, waiting for Baby to take it. Baby looked at it, before listened to the tempo change and took it on the beat. He removed one earbud.

“I knew you were my lucky charm, Baby,” Doc smiled at him. His eyes roamed over the boot before shutting it. “How does it feel to have all of your own share?”

Baby didn’t answer. Instead Doc held out his hand, palm up. Taking the burner phone out of his pocket, the swap happened for the new one as Baby pocketed it.

Walking to the driver’s seat, Doc turned back to Baby before opening the car door. “Got another sunset job for you, Baby.” He pointed to the van next to the car. Once Baby looked back, Doc threw the keys to him. “Today seems to be very rewarding for you.”

Eyes gazed over the van once more. There was a small trail of blood on the bottom of the back door. Baby stared at the stain until hearing Doc drive away.

Once the other was gone, Baby took to opening the back. The first thing he noticed was Bats. His eyes were open, but in the middle of his chest was a gunshot wound.

Baby then noticed that Bats was tossed on a pile of three people, recognising the nearest one to be who Bats shot when buying the weapons the other night. Looking over the bodies, Baby clamped his first around the keys in his hand.

_“Any way the wind blows.”_

Baby slammed the van door.

***

Parked in the scrap yard, Baby continued to sit in the van and stared out at the pile of cars.

Once getting inside the van, he had changed to one of his white iPods, a new one, with one song set on repeat. Only Time by Enya.

He was currently on the sixth repeat. Now he waited for it to finished before leaving the van.

_“Who can say when the roads meet that love might be in your heart?”_

By the tenth repeat, Baby was standing in the middle of the yard, watching the evidence being removed, demolished, and crushed. Every time there was a sunset job, Baby watched but didn’t listen. 

But this time, all his thoughts came back to Deborah. All he could think of was a time where they could both finally drive west and never stopped.

All he could think about was what would happen in a few hours’ time.

**Author's Note:**

> I think my song choices were genius (and I’m hyped I finished writing each part as the song finished) but here they are in order:  
>  _No Surprises_ by Radiohead  
>  _Intermission_ by Blur (Featured in film)  
>  _Hocus Pocus_ by Focus (Featured in film)  
>  _I’d Do Anything For Love (But I Won’t Do That)_ by Meatloaf  
>  _Bohemian Rhapsody_ by Queen  
>  _Only Time_ by Enya


End file.
